Black Blood
by ShadowWorld96
Summary: Amy can read minds, but she can't read his... Is he the one? TRUE BLOOD LIKE FANFIC WITH SONIC CHARACTERS. VIOLENT AND POSSIBLY SEXUAL REFERENCES SO RATED M FOR SAFETY. Shadow X Amy Sonic X Amy
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters. I don't own the ideas adapted from True Blood (mind reading, vampires, etc etc). Full credit goes to Sega and HBO... I however just put the two together and am gonna have fun with it!

Amy was waiting tables at the usual diner near her house in the woods. It was so loud, she could hardly keep up with her tasks... A pint of beer to table 16, a steak to table 12, three margaritas to table 3...

"AMY!" Yelled her boss, Knuckles. "What are you doin'?! Do you want to keep your job? You need to focus, girl! Damn!" Knuckles watched angrily as Amy had a blank expression and continued to carry the beverages out.

Of course, Knuckles could never fire that sweet, pink angel that he had the deepest feelings for. He could never just let her go... Oh how he wanted her...

Amy returned to the bar and picked up plates of food for delivery. As she walked, she heard many, many voices.

 _Jesus, look at her, she can't even keep up with waiting tables. She's probably sucking the boss off to keep her spot..._

 _Fuck me, has she got a nice body. Shame she's so damn stupid, though._

 _Oh boy, I am going to have so much money after this, but fuck my husband is so stupid he can't even ... Hey, that chick is staring at me... Fuck off, bitch! I'm hotter than you!_

Amy rolled her eyes and placed the food down at a table in the center of the restaurant. As she walked back, she noticed a black hedgehog sitting on his own in the corner.

She walked over to him and asked him, "Sir, do you need a drink at all? Or are you waiting for someone?"

"I'm fine, thank you." He had a deep, alluring voice, and piercing red eyes. "I don't drink what you serve here."

 _Silence. Nothing..._ She couldn't read his thoughts!

"Erm... we have some coffee out the back my boss keeps, but it's rarely used -"

"Tell you what," the hedgehog said, making eye contact, "Do you have any of that synthetic blood?"

The whole restaurant went quiet. Amy's heart quickened. "Yes, yes we do. Coming right up. Heated...?"

The hedgehog smirked. "Yeah."

Amy walked to the bar and grabbed a bottle of blood and microwaved it for the handsome hedgehog. Her workmate Sticks grabbed her and said, "Amy, what on earth are you doing? He's a _vampire_!"

"I know, and he's sexy, too." Amy smiled, but it quickly vanished after Sticks' concerned expression. "Okay, fine. I won't talk to him. It's just.. I can't _hear_ him, Sticks. Its incredible."

 _Yeah, well hear me, Amy - you're putting yourself in danger! Get out of there._

Amy sighed and walked over, slamming his bottle on the table, causing the hedgehog to look up interestingly. She stormed off and stayed out the back for the rest of her shift.

As she was leaving, she noticed two dodgy voices shouting at each other in the woods.

"Just fucking hold him, okay?! We're nearly done. Oh baby, we are gonna be RICH!" The woman exclaimed. The same one as before, Amy concluded - the one saying she was hotter than her.

 _What on earth were they doing?_

She tuned in to her mind and tried to listen to their thoughts.

 _Man I can't wait to sell all this vampire blood. Shit we're gonna make thousands! My babe won't have to work on the streets ever again! And think of the high..."_

Amy realised immediately what was going on. They were draining him! Draining his blood for power and money. She ran over beat them, knocking them out. The black and red hedgehog was partly unconscious beneath the trees, moaning.

"Oh my gosh." She said, removing the silver ties from his drained body. She saw gallons of blood and a syringe they had been using to take it from him. "Just stay still now, okay, sir? We're gonna fix you right up, you're gonna be fine. We'll take you to a hospital, and-"

Shadow stared at her, amazed by her stupidity. "Ugh! Have you any idea what I am, you fool?! If you took me to a hospital, they'd kill me! Or use my blood for worse reasons than these fuckers!" Shadow attempted to stand up. "Just leave me be, girl. I can handle this."

But before Amy could walk off as she wanted to, and never see him again, she was attacked from behind, and knocked out.

When she awoke, she saw only black... As she looked up, she saw the hedgehogs eyes glistening at her. As she looked around, she noticed that the two drainers were dead, at the hedgehogs doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy stood up and tried to leave awkwardly. The hedgehog stopped her and held out his hand.

"Shadow," he said, waiting for her response.

"Amy..." she said nervously. "Um, I should go home, it's late, and -"

"I'll take you." Shadow offered.

"Thanks, but I drive." Shadow 'hmf'ed.

"Uh, Shadow?" Amy asked. "There's something about you... I can't... I can't _hear_ you."

Shadow blinked. "What about now?" He asked.

Amy laughed. "Nope. Uhhh, it's okay, there's no need to go into it. I'll see you around."

Shadow watched as she walked to her car and drove off. After she had left, he dashed back to his mansion and started to play Wii.

Amy felt extremely flustered. Thoughts of this Shadow hedgehog entered her mind - thoughts she'd never had before. Recalling her nose just under his when she woke up after his strong victory, recalling the compulsion toward his blood - Wait, what! Ew!

She remembered Sticks and Knuckles telling her about vampire blood a few weeks back.

 _"It's like, the most amazing drug there is. It gives you super powers. It makes you fuck amazingly. You know.. It's just incredible."_

 _"Yeah. And it makes you super attracted to the person you drank it from. Damn, I need me some of that to give out."_

She shook her head. She still found the idea repulsive. But _Shadow_ was just incredible in his looks. And the best part was, she couldn't HEAR him. She could actually maybe have a relationship with someone, for once. And then she realised - maybe all vampires were like this? A whole new world for her to discover... Maybe finally she could lose her virginity...

"Sonic," a sexy bat yelled angrily, "we have a problem."

Sonic was a blue hedgehog who owned and ran Fangtasia (AN: owned by true blood), a night club for humans and vampires wishing to experiment with eachother. Of course, there were occasional problems. Like, for example, when vampires would feed off human customers in the bathrooms or on property. _That_ was illegal, and wasn't entirely the intentions of Fangtasia. Instead, it was a place to fuck, and dance, and create havoc.

It was perfect and just screamed Sonic.

"Not now, Rouge, can't you see I'm busy?" He was sitting at his King's throne at the top of the club, watching the multiple strippers performing on the poles below him.

Rouge threw him her typical "get serious, boy" look, and he groaned and jumped off the chair.

He followed her to the basement, where a vampire had gotten in with a human, and had accidentally killed her.

"For fuck's sake," Sonic exclaimed angrily. "Did you have to do it here?! And how did you even get into the basement!"

"Sonic, that's not important right now - we can fix the locks later. We need to get the body out of here before the governor's little fucking slaves arrive to kick our asses and shut us down like they've always wanted."

"Yeah, good point. Look, I'll sneak it out, speed over to a beach, destroy all the evidence and throw it in deep. That should work. And then we can shut down the club and get some rest. Oh but there's something I will need to do first."

"Or some _one_ ," Rouge groaned. "Fuck you and your constant stripper hiring! Their job is to entertain the patrons, not you, Sonic."

"Why not both?" He smirked. He grabbed the body and dashed out, and continued out with his plan.

"When was the last time _you_ got laid?" The vampire asked Rouge.

"A long time ago." Rouge said sadly and beckoned them to walk upstairs before shutting down the club for the night.

Amy woke up to the birds singing outside of her window. It was daylight, so of course, there would be no vampires. There were still a few hours until her shift started, so she decided to cook up a meal, make herself a cocktail and watch TV. After the events of last night, she really just didn't want to re think it - let alone go back to work. But of course, she had to go to work - and she had to get over it sometime.

Hours later, she arrived at her work and was greeted by Knuckles, who had a concerned look on his face.

"Amy, are you okay? What happened last night? Did you get hurt?"

"No, I'm fine, Knux. It's okay." He grabbed her neck which had a hard bruise on it from when that woman knocked her out. "It was just that horrible woman last night. But Shadow protected me, don't worry."

"Woman? Shadow? Amy, what the fuck is going on?" Knuckles became enraged.

"Knuckles, just, not now, okay? I'll explain it all later, when I'm out of this hangover from what happened."

 _Hangover?_ Knuckles thought. _Is she? Oh no. She likes that guy._

 _One hour with him and she's fallen, but years with me and I have nothing. Typical females._

Knuckles smashed his fist into the ground after Amy had gone inside. "FUCK!" he said.

The sun was about to set, and Amy expected to see Shadow again tonight. She waited and waited, whilst serving at her restaurant in autopilot - but he never came.

 _So much for my love story,_ Amy thought to herself as she drove home at the end of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Amy," said a smooth, sexy voice. "Amy... I need you."_

 _Amy looked up to see Shadow, standing right infront of her at her house, with a look of need across his face._

 _"I need to make love to you."_

 _Shadow kissed her passionately and she didn''t turn away. She kissed him back and let him start to undress her..._

BEEP ! BEEP ! BEEP !

Amy woke to realise she was simply dreaming.

Of course no one would want her, she was such a fool for thinking so.

"Shit, it's 3pm," She freaked out realising she had work in less than an hour. She quickly had something to eat, had a shower, and got dressed in her short shorts and uniform shirt. She still never knew why Knuckles had them wear this... yikes.

After three hours of working, the sun had set and Amy was in need of a drink. She didn't give in, however, because she had a job to do, to _keep_ , to survive.

The door swung open and five vampires walked in, cackling.

The first was a female fox, dressed like a whore, and with red lipstick and red dyed hair. Next to her was a strong hedgehog, coloured light brown, with tattoos. Behind him was a blue hedgehog, much like Shadow, if not more attractive, and next to him was a sexy bat. Behind all four of them, though, was Shadow.

Amy gasped in horror. She ran to grab him and keep him out of danger from these freaks, but Knuckles grabbed her and pulled her back. "Knuckles, no! You've got to let me help him!"

"Amy, why! For all we know he could suck you dry! Him AND all his psycho friends! Just stay in my office where you're somewhat safe, and let them leave."

Amy did as he said as the vampires approached the bar, ordering blood.

"So, Shadow, did you-"

"Shut up." Shadow said, dismissing the fox. He knew what she was going to ask, but she didn't know that they were in her workplace. If she ever found out his mission...

Sonic eyed the room for any threats or food. Nothing, apparently - but there was an extravagant scent coming from the back, and it wasn't the burgers cooking.

Before he could say something after turning up his nose, Shadow grabbed him and shook his head. "Don't", he mouthed. Sonic was amazed. _Shadow knew? There's something here... I must taste it..._

After their brief interaction at the restaurant, they left back to Shadow's place across the forest.

Luckily for Amy, she heard someone utter the address, and had a new goal.

After her shift, Amy ran as fast as she could through the forest to Shadow's house. She knocked on the door slowly when she got there, and the fox whore from before answered.

"Well hi there, lady." She said, smirking. "Missy do you know where you are?"

"You're in the jungle, baby!" Someone yelled from inside followed by laughter.

Amy nodded. "I'm here to save - save - Shadow."

The fox cocked one eyebrow at her and laughed. "Save? Honey, we're his kind. What saving could you do? Mind you, you do smell delicious. If anything, you're the one who needs saving."

"Enough," Shadow said, pushing the fox aside. "Amy. What are you doing here?"

"I needed to know if you were okay. You know... After what you did last night."

Shadow's frowning face flattened into a blank expression. "Er, I'm fine. My _friends_ are here though, and they are quite persistent. I think it's best you leave."

Amy was confused. "No, Shadow. Let me in - I could help you!"

"Alright, we're out of here." Sonic said as he brought Rouge outside. He stopped to stare at the pink hedgehog in front of him.

"My, my..." He smiled. "So _you're_ the one who smells like everything heavenly." Sonic looked up to Shadow and watched as Shadow put an arm around her softly. "But it looks like you're taken. But by Shadow, that's not a problem. Say, Shadow, why don't you drop by some time? Maybe... tomorrow night? Show your new hedgehog girl what its really like to be a vampire... You know, who you _really_ are?"

Shadow looked down and nodded. It looked as if he didn't have a choice.

"Great. See you tomorrow night, then." He kissed Amy's hand as Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Why are you obliged to do whatever he says?" Amy asked after he'd left.

"Because he's the master of this area... He makes the rules, he enforces the rules. If I don't do what he says, he could probably make my life a living hell."

"Right," Amy said miserably. "Is he... safe? He's not going to hurt you, or us?"

"Depends what you mean by 'hurt'." Shadow said. "Come on, I'll take you home."

Amy nodded as Shadow picked her up and dashed her to her house.


	4. Chapter 4

"ID please," Said Rouge as she dealt with the queue outside of Fangtasia*. She saw Shadow and Amy arrive and signalled them to the side. Shadow knew what she meant and proceeded to enter through a back entrance.

Amy was dressed in a cocktail dress that covered her cleavage and some of her legs. Apparently she wasn't allowed to dress _too reveallingly_ , according to her friend Shadow who was suddenly acting extremely protective.

 _This is the kind of place where if you dress like that, it means a whole other thing to what it means waiting tables at your work._

Sure, it was a nightclub, but was it really that bad? She had thought.

They entered and saw the bar, with many bottles showcased and an attractive male bartender. Many people were dancing, both vampire and normal species, and there were two strippers, in front of a king's throne. The blue hedgehog from yesterday was there; Amy couldn't remember his name. _Sanic... Son... Sonic...?_

Shadow grabbed Amy's hand and brought her to Sonic's throne.

"Ah, you made it. Good." Sonic said delightfully. "As you can see, the place is quite accommodating. We have something for all types here... Maybe not you though, Miss Rose. Although pink and blue certainly compliment eachother."

Abruptly, Shadow hissed at Sonic and came face to face with him, glaring into his eyes.

 _What is that?!_ Amy thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I missed the part where she was YOUR hedgehog?" Sonic said with a grin.

"She-she's not. But that doesn't mean..."

The whole place went quiet.

Everyone had assumed Amy was Shadow's... so that no one else could _feed_ on her, her blood, that smelt like roses and sunlight.

Eyes went on Amy as she freaked out. "What's going on, Shadow?"

"They know you're not protected. So they can attack you ... You must stay with me. Amy... You may have to allow me to claim you as my hedgehog for now... To keep you safe..."

"Hah, Come on Shads, we both know I'd do a better job at keeping her safe. Besides, we're in my territory... So by law, I'm allowed to call dibs on this little ball of sunshine."

Rouge scoffed as she walked inside. Of course Sonic was hitting on the new straight-breed... Pathetic.

"Sonic, we have new staff to train." Rouge reminded him as she stormed over.

Sonic grinned and said, "Yes... the entertainers... For our guests... There is much need for them."

"No, YOU just enjoy screwing them and then when you get bored of them you find new ones. Hi Sugar." Rouge said to Amy sweetly. "Is the reason you're rejecting this piece of vampire gold over here because you'd prefer someone with a bit more lush...?"

Amy was stunned. "Uh... I just... I'm not... "

They all stared at her intently. It had come to all their realisations: she was a virgin.

"Let's sort this out now," Sonic said as he grabbed her grinning and took her to the basement. Shadow watched as Sonic locked the door, and sighed, staring at Rouge.

"He has to protect her right? I mean... He's the master of this area... "

"I'm more worried about your new crush losing her virginity to a guy she doesn't even know. Maybe stop a rape from happening, Shads. That'd be just as good as stopping a draining."

Shadow nodded blankly. He _chaos controlled_ into the basement, but nothing had happened.

"Why can't I- hypnotise you? Shadow, did you know she can't be glamoured?!"

"What the fuck is glamouring?" Amy laughed. "Some kinda mind control shit...?"

They both looked at her and nodded. "Well... yeah," They said in unison.

"What are you?" Shadow murmured and walked toward her. Sonic was infatuated and also curious, so much that he'd lost all sexual desire and was completely focused on learning what she was. "I feel like we didn't meet by mistake. Something drew me to you... And your blood... And your body..."

"My... body?" Amy said blushing, "what the..."

"Yeah, its all pink and stuff." Sonic joked. "Anyway, let's get back up there before havoc is caused, shall we?"

Up the stairs they walked, but the place was being invaded by police.

"Fuck, not again. Is someone dead? What happened?!"

"There was a draining in the bathroom." Rouge muttered, no surprise to her tone. "Care to do the honours...?" She held out her hand and Sonic kissed it.

"Alright everyone, get the fuck out! Party's over... The only blood allowed here is sealed in bottles! See you next tuesday... Cunts."

"So, do we go too? or..." Amy asked ignorantly.

"No, you fool. We stay here until everyone fucks off to be safe."


End file.
